Return to Glory
by SadieAnnabethMellark
Summary: After Gale left for District 2, his ten year old sister, Posy, fell into a depression. Now,Sixteen-year-old, Posy, has a great life. She has a job at the Mellark Bakery. She is a good student. She has a best friend who will stand by her side no matter what. But, what happens when she starts to slip back in a depression when an unexpected vistior comes to call.
1. Prologue

**Posy's POV-**

It was going to be our last week in District 13. I was finally going home. Where I was born and raised. Back to where I had so many good and bad memories. Ma was excited to be going home. Gale, from what I can tell, is excited but depressed at the same time. Probably for the same reason he was partially depressed before. Katniss Everdeen. Rory was extatic to be going home with Prim, who would now be living with us in a home that Gale was given for his act of bravery in the rebellion. Vick was just anxious about the whole thing. I couldn't tell if it was good or bad, but I can't wait to board the hovercraft and have Vick stop jumping every time we mention Saturday.

It was all going to be over soon. When we got back, Gale would be back to working in the mines and going hunting. Rory, Vick, and I would go to school. Ma would do laundry for the merchants and probably find other jobs as well. Don't get me wrong, I don't enjoy barely starving to death, but it was how I was raised. It was part of me. It's normal, along with everything we all do. I'm gonna go home and go back to being part of our struggling family. Or so I thought.

**Friday Night-**

Tonight was the last night. I was practically jumping up and down with anticipation of seeing District 12 for the first time since the bombing. Ma sent us all to bed early tonight saying since we have to get up really early in order to make our flight. I sat on my cot up against the back wall. Our cots were all in one room. Ma was in the middle, with Rory and Vick on her right side and Gale and I on the left. I was still finishing up a few things and Rory and Vick were already sound asleep, so I curled up into a ball and waited for Gale to join us.

I didn't except to wait very long as usual, but it seemed to take a little longer than normal for Gale to finish doing the dishes. After half an hour of waiting, the door opened a little and Gale slipped into our small room. I could tell he was stressed by the way he stood and the way he walked towards me.

"Pos? Why are you still up?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"No reason. Just thought I'd wait for you." I told him. He sat on his cot and turned to face me.

"Are you excited?" he asked kind of glumly. I nodded.

"You?" I asked. I saw some type of emotion that looked like sadness on his face in the dark room.

"Look, Posy, about home. I just want you to know that, "he sighed and his voice caught for a moment "...I not going with you." he finished quietly. I stared at him as if he had grown two heads. What did he mean he isn't coming with us? Of course he is. He lives in District 12 with the rest of us.

"W-what?" I stuttered sort of confused, "Yes you are. You live in District 12."

"I'm moving. To District 2. I have a house and job lined up. All of it is done and ready. I leave in two days." he told me. Was he doing what I think he was doing? Was he walking out on us?

"But- Who is gonna hunt and who is going to help with Algebra 1?" I asked. There were so many things Gale did for our family. He was like our foundation. He smiled a small smile that I returned with a glare.

"Katniss will bring you food and Rory or Vick can help you. I will send Ma some money so she isn't wringing her fingers to the bone everyday. You don't have a use for me anymore." he told me. I did have a use for him besides Algebra homework. Who is going to scare all of the bad dreams away? Who is going to make sure I don't forget my lunch? Who is going to come get me from school and glare at every boy who is my age or younger? Who is going to watch after me when I am sick? Who is going to be my hero?

I couldn't speak anymore. All of this is coming onto me to strong. I gave him a look of disapproval and let down, before I moved to the corner of the wall farthest away from him and laid up against it; not looking at him.

"'Night." I muttered angrliy before I felt my eyes get heavier and heavier with each passing second. I felt a feeling erupt through me that I have never felt this strong before. Hate. Before I shut my eyes I was able to mutter one last thing. And I hope he heard it.

"Gale. I hate you." I told him harshly before I passed out into sleep.

The whole night nightmares kept me awake. Nightmares of Gale. Memories of him leaving me when I needed him the most. Some weren't even memories of my own. In the dreams I always seemed to be in pain or dying or absolutley heart broken.

When I wake up in the morning for good, Rory and Vick are both up and moving. Gale, however, was sitting in the same position as last night, except he had his head in his hands. I got up and gathered a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I got dressed quietly and Gale didn't even look up or say anything once. I looked at him for a minute, but he didn't apparently notice. I shook my head and walked out the door into the main room, leaving Gale by himself.

Ma, Rory, and Vick all looked at me like I was going to start crying with every move I made, but I ignored it. I decided I would help Ma clean while the three boys would load stuff in the car to take to the landing dock. Ma set me on scrubbing floors. Maybe I could take out my emotions of hatred and sadness there. I grabbed a bucket and filled and grabbed a sponge. Igot on my hands and knees and dipped a sponge into the soapy mixture and started rubbing and scrubbing the floor. I put my back into it and everything came up easily, but that didnt make me stop scrubbing the life out of it. Ma didn't talk once, probably so that I could have my peace of being left alone. I think she is just as upset as me is not more that Gale is leaving, but she's trying not to let it show. I did the whole floor and rinsed the bucket, just in time before the boys came back to get us.

Gale helped Ma into the car and tried to help me, but I avoided him the best I could and got in by myself. I could tell Gale was disappointed, but at this point I didn't care. Maybe I would've been a lot more happy for him if I had a few more days notice, or if he actually listened to his own advice he gave me over the years. We all drove in silence the whole way. Luckily for me I was smashed in between the wall and Vick, so I was far away from Gale. I didn't look at him once. I just looked off into space. Maybe there was still a chance that he would get on the hovercraft with us.

The car stopped at the Landing platform and we all hopped out of the car. This was it. I was going home, but without one of my brothers that I knew of. The one who took care of me and protected me. My hero. We walked towards the hovercraft and we stopped to say goodbye about 30 yards away. Gale hugged Ma tightly and have her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll send money when I get paid. Keep the house. I'm not gonna use it so, keep it for yourself and the rest of them." he told her as he let go. She nodded and he moved onto Rory. Rory gave him a short hug and Gale told him to take care of us. He moved down the line to Vick. Gale gave him a hug that he willingly took. He told him to write and to help me with my homework. Vick let go and Gale finally got to me. He got down on his knees so I was just a foot taller. He held out his arms. I didnt run to him, but instead just gave him a disapproving stare and then straight ahead as if he wasnt there. He looked hurt, but he started to come towards me. I took a step back and was out of reach. He looked even more upset.

"Lesson 14." I told him firmly.

Lesson 14 was a lesson he taught me not to long ago. He told me, "Sometimes you have to do the better for the other person and not yourself." and I never forgot it. He looked down at the ground for a minute and then back up to my disapproving glare.

"I love you, Posy Juliet Hawthorn, and don't you ever forget it." he told me. I still glared at him trying to show no mercy.

"Lesson 14." I repeated and spun on my heel and started to walk away from him. I walked towards the hovercraft and eventually felt the tears leaking, so I started to run towards it. Nobody chased me so I was at least getting my wish.

I boarded and waited for my family to join me in our assigned compartment. I waited about 5 minutes and then I was joined by Ma, Rory, and Vick. Everyone stared at me for a few minutes and then realized I didn't want to talk about what happened and left me alone.

"Last call for passengers to Districts 12, 7, & 3." a robotic voice said over the PA system. I looked at my shoes. _Only a few minutes, Gale_, I though, _This is your last chance_. A minute later an out of breath Prim appeared with a huge smile.

"Ready?" she asked us all with a big smile. We turned to look at her. Her face dropped as she looked at all of us.

"Where's Gale?" she asked confused. I continued to look at my shoes.

"The idiot is moving to 2." I mumbled under my breath, so only I and possibly Rory could hear. I felt one tear slip from my grasp and roll down my cheeks. I willed myself to stop, but was being unsuccessful. More tears followed, but I tried to keep them in and show no signs of weakness, like Gale taught me.

"Tell you later." I heard Rory whisper to her. I saw her sit down next to him out of the corner of my eyes and I felt the hovercraft lift off the ground. No more chances. He wasn't coming and that was final. I let him have a choice. He could've boarded at the last minute, but he had his mind set of District 2, and from this time forward I hate Gale. I hate him, because he left me and he left his family. He didn't even give me a weeks notice, when clearly he had been planning this for a while. And apparently everybody else, but Prim knew, and that was cold. Scratch that. The whole situation was absoultey unthinkable and I possibly unforgivable.


	2. A Merry Unhappy Birthday: Suprise!

**A/N: (Thank You, Hannha, for reviewing. It really gave me confidence for this next chapter. Also, to clear up any confusion, Prim did die in MJ, but I decided to keep her alive in my story. So, lets try and get two more reviews before I post the next chapter.)**

5 Years Later -

**Posy's POV-**

_I notched an arrow as I saw something move quickly from the corner of my eye, followed by snapping branches and rustling leaves. I turned on my heel as quietly as possible to look for my prey. I spotted a patch of brown fur and pulled back the arrow waiting for my prey to come more into focus to shoot. My prey scurrted more into view and I realized that it wasnt what I thouht it was. It wasnt a deer or even a beaver, but a huge brown bear. He moved towards me sniffing the ground until it was ten feet away from me. It looked up from the ground towards me and growled at me. I aimed my arrow towards the ground in front of it and it landed a foot infront of its paw. It looked at me and started to charge. I spun on my heel as I felt its claws dig into my back and leave me with a scratch from my right shoulder to the middle of my lower back. I whimpered in pain and ran as fast as I could as I heard the snapping of branches following me. I made it towards the front of the woods, when I finally lost the bear to probably lost cause. I slumped against the tree, and felt my back ache in pain from the scratch. I sighed as I walked slowly towards the fence with bow in hand and crawled under. _

_I stood and slowly walked towards the town through the old part of the Seam where I use to and currently live and made my way towards Rebel Village, where Ma and Vick currently resided. When I reached the porch, I moaned in pain and slowly climbed the stairs to the front door. I knocked on the door as I held my hand to my back to feel blood pooring out of it. The door opened and I saw the person that I absoultey loathed standing there. Gale stood there smiling his head off as if nothing ever had happened._

_"Care to help me?" I ask digusted. He just stood there not blinking or moving or doing anything. _

_"Gale! I am bleeding." I said angrily as I pulled my blood covered hand from my back, "Scratch that. I am bleeding alot." Instead of helping me, he shut the door and somehow I fell to the ground._

I opened my eyes and felt the straw matress I was laying in on the floor._'It was just a dream'_I told myself. I sat up and my hand went instantly to my back where indeed the scrath marks froom last week were covered by my sweatshirt. I took a deep breath in disappiontment and moved my hand from my back to my face. Why did I always have nightmares. Why? Ever since Gale told me about 2, I have been stuck this way. As if my brain had been stuck in shock and anger mode when I slept. I had been brought out of my pity party for almost six months, but my brain had apparently not gotten the memo.

Flashes of the four and a half years during that time played through my mind as I laid back down to try and fall back asleep. The time I explained to my family that I couldnt stay in that house, the time I nearly died of starvation from refussal to eat, the time Josh literally told me how to function, the time I had a panick attack over seeing Gale for his wedding, but was able to stay home do to passing out from hyperventalating. I grabbed to the side of my bed where I kept a small kitchen knife, incase someone broke in and wrapped my fingers around its handle as I fell into a restless sleep.

**Josh's POV-**

I walked into the bakery to be met by blackness. It was 4 o'clock in the morning and by 6 the bakery would be filled with the smell of fresh bread. I flipped on the kitchen light to see the gleaming silver colored tables where I would be able to work on Posy's cake in peace. Luckily, I was able to ask Peeta to come in early and all he did was smile and hand me the keys.

I closed the back door behind me and went over to the old radio Bex, our head baker, kept in back so we could groove along as we worked and flipped it on to here Posy's favorite song, Enchanted, by Taylor Swift. Smiling at the choice of music, I washed my hands in the sink and wrapped my apron around my waist. I knew exactly the cake I would make my now 16 year old best friend. I pulled out the nessissary ingredients and a big bowel and started to mix them together into her favorite Apple Crumble cake that I invented.

I placed it in the oven, just as the sun started to rise and Posy's song ended and a new song I didn't recognize came on. I hoped up onto the counter across from the oven and watched as the cake began to rise and bake. It reminded me of when I first met Pos.

We met actually here in this bakery. She was getting bread and I was getting crescents, and something about us just clicked in my mind. She seemed so sad and angry when we actually spoke for the first time, but deep down I could see a wonderful person who could make the sunshine brighter just by smiling. We became best friends and I learned about her life. Her issues with Gale, his house, his money, anything that had to do with him really. Her life before the Rebellion. And she learned about my life in District 4. And as best friends I helped her out of the deep dark hole she was in and she helped me out of my smaller one. Through it all, I kept telling myself that eventually I would see the real Posy Hawthorne that existed before her problems, even if it meant telling her that everything would work out in the end and giving her a hug to telling her what to do to get ready for school.

The oven dinged and I slid off the counter grabbing the oven mitts on my way. With the oven mitts on, I took out the golden brown cake and placed it on the counter; letting it cool. I took of the oven mitts and made sure to set them back in it place, so that way Bex wouldn't have a panic attack and grabbed out my sketch book from under the counter and a pencil.

I started to sketch out the design for the cake as it cooled and came up with the design in no time. I decided to frost it with candy apple red icing and place yellow posies everywhere with 'Happy Birthday Posy' written in my best cursive handwriting in the middle of it in white. I pulled off the page and hovered my hand over the pan; feeling its warmth. It was cool enough to take out of the pan so I grabbed a knife and slid it around the edges, popping it out with ease onto a baking rack, waiting for it to cool the rest of the way in order to ice it. I grabbed my sketchbook again and started to sketch out a picture of my best friend smiling as she iced a cake with Peeta. This was defidently after her depression and I absolutely loved it. Im being honest when I say, I love seeing her smile. She seems like she has something that nobody else it is remarkably beautiful. I sketched her dark brown hair in a pony tail that trailed over her shoulder, flour on her cheeks, and her apron hanging from her hips. I was half way through, when the sun started to show on the paper and I realized I had been drawing for a long while. I placed my sketchbook back under the counter and grabbed Posy's cake from the cooling racks on my way to the icing room.

I grabbed a tin of icing from the day before and a spatual from the pantry and sat the cake on a stand. As I went around the edges and tp of the cake; smoothing and spreading buttercream icing, I thought about the gift I was giving Posy. I know she is going to complain about me getting ER something for a long time, but I know that she will be extactic about it. Just as I was finishing up icing it, I heard the back door open and the heavy footsteps that belonged to Peeta come in.

"Mornin' Pete!" I called as I wiped of the spatual on the contair.

"Morning, Josh. How is Posy's cake coming?" he asked as he came in still in his sweeatshirt and scarf from the cold.

"Well, pretty good. I still need to decorate it. Do you think you could help me with the flowers?" I asked. He cracked a smile.

"Sure. Let me go get ready first." he told me as I pulled out some red and yellow icing and a piping bag.

Together we pipped out beautiful posies and I wrote Happy Birthday in the center in my best cursive writting. I guess I did an okay job, saying since I was half asleep and it isn't really my skill of expetise, but I knew Posy would love it.

"Tell her to take the day off." Peeta told me as he slid a bakery box with the cake in it towards me, "And don't tell her-"

"I know. I wasn't planing on it." I told him jokingly, "I better get going. She should be up by now." I waved goodbye and slid off my apron as I held onto the box in my free hand. I walked out the back door and towards the Seam where Posy technically lived.

**Posy's POV-**

I felt my shoulder being shook and ever so slightly I grasped my hand around the knifes handle. I kept being shaken slightly and I moved quickly rolling over and jabbing my knife in mid air as I felt myself being let go.

"Being stabbed is not on my to do list today." the familiar voice of Josh told me. I looked up to see him looking down on me. I gave him a small smile and put my knife back beside my bed.

"Morning Josh. What are you doing here anyways?" I asked. As I sat up and was welcomed with a hug from my best friend.

"To tell you three things. One, Happy Birthday, Pos." he told me. I smiled even wider.

"You remembered." I said surprised.

"Of course I did. I would never forget my best friends birthday, let alone her sixteenth. Its like your second most important birthday of all time!" he told me with a smirk.

"What's your first?" I asked confused.

"Uh duh, your eighth, because you can finally use big kid scissors." he told me as he chuckled. I laughed along with him.

"Yeah, that's really important." I told him sarcastically through the fit of giggles.

"Second thing. Peeta told you to take the day off work." he told me as I stood up and pulled down my old t-shirt that I think you to be Rory's at some point under my over sized sweatshirt.

"Nope? I work today." I told him as I walked into our small kitchen when a box from the bakery was sitting on the table.

"Oh, come on you have not missed a day of work in two years. I think you could use a day off." he told me as we both sat in our rickety old kitchen chairs. I gave him a playful glare and he returned it, but eventually gave in once I started to give it more intimidation and let me have my way.

"Fine! But, at least give me your day off, because unlike you I want the day off." he told me in a serious tone.

"Fine. I'll help Bex with the ovens today, while you laze around the house." I told him. He smiled, but then it turned it became smaller.

"Anyways, I thought I said no presents." I told him gesturing the box on the table.

"It's from everyone at the bakery, I'm just the delivery guy." he told me and held up his hands in surrender.

"You do realize you work at the bakery right?" I told him as I gave him my famous _'You have to be kidding me'_ look, "So technically it is partly from you."

He gave me a playful scowl and stuck his tongue out at me as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful cake with red posies and 'Happy Birthday Posy' written in the middle in Josh's handwritting

"Okay, fine. Blame the junior baker." he told me, "Anyways, who wants cake?" he held up my knife from the side of my bed and I laughed slightly as he held it as if he was going to stab the cake to death.

"For breakfast?" I asked.

"Well, what better way to start off a birthday." he told me.

"True!" He held the knife over the cake and plunged down.

"Aw! You killed my beautiful cake." I told him with melancholy. We laughed together again and he served us each a huge slice of my favorite Apple crumble cake as we sat at the rickety old breakfast table.

After we finished he grabbed the dishes and started towards the sink.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Serving you my queen." he told me as he gave me a huge smirk and gave a sharp bow. I got up and luckily got to the sink before he did.

"My house. My dishes. My sink. And my responsibility." I told him and snagged the dishes out of his hands.

"Your birthday. Your house. Your dishes. Your sink. Your best friend. My responsibility." he told me and grabbed the dishes back and turned the sink on as he started to wash them.

"Josh, seriously. I can wash the dishes." I told him and tried to push him out of the way.

"Nope." he told me.

"Yep." I told him as I continued to try and push him away.

"Nope. And there done." he told me as he finished washing the last plate. I humphed in annoyance as he dried his hands on his sweatshirt.

"Did I upset the princess?" he asked with a laugh.

"I thought I was a queen." I told him and walked back towards the table.

"You are."

"But you said-"

"I know."

"And-"

"And I have another piece of news that I didn't mention." he cut me off again as we sat back at the table.

He pulled out a white piece of paper that I realized was an envelope and hand it to me.

"I thought I told you-"

"Just take it. Come on, we will talk about this later. Open it." he told me as I looked down at it. I slid my index finger under the fold and the paper ripped open to revel two strips of blue paper and a smaller white one. I pulled out the slipps and looked back up at Josh.

"Thank you. I always wanted paper." I told him.

"Read it." he told me. I thought back to all the times he told me that, especially when Gale's letters came. I set the envelope down and read the white slip of paper first.

**_Posy, _**

**_Happy birthday. I thought you would really like this gift, and I know you will probably tear my head off later, but just think about this for a minute. _**

**_Love Always, _**

**_Josh _**

I looked up for a moment to see anticipation in Josh's eyes so, I read the blue strips. I looked back up when I finished and gave him a huge smile while I bit down on my lip to keep from squealing in excitement.

"Seriously?" I asked happily, "District 4?" he nodded.

"I knew you wanted to see it, so I saved up some money and we are going to go during Spring Break. My aunt Sonia, said we could stay with her for free so. Are you-" he told me with a smile. I let out the squeal I had been holding in and leaped at him across the table and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I told him.

"Your welcome." he yelled over my squeals.

"Wait Spring break starts?" I asked as I let go and ran over to the calendar on the wall.

"Next week." he told me. Only one more week! I had been waiting to visit District 4 ever since I met Josh and he told me he was from there.

"I better tell Ma." I told him.

"Ya. You should, so she doesn't think you ran off with Paul Ericson."

"Ya. Like I would ever do that." I told him with a smirk. And truth be told, Paul Ericson was the most obnoxious and whinny child of the century. I don't think he even had brain cells that wasn't made of obnoxiousness.

Before I left for Rebels village, I gave Josh one more hug and got dressed really quick in a pair of jeans and the old sweatshirt of Vick's. I left Josh in my kitchen and told him I would be back in ten minutes. He obliged to stay and wait for me so we could walk to the bakery together and I left. I ran to Rebels village almost so happy, I didn't mind going to the place that reminded my of my hated brother. I raced though town and past the Hob and through the path to the ore distant Rebels Village where the important rebels lived, like Katniss, Prim, Ma in Gales house, and I reached the gate that had in fancy lettering written on it stating that I was in the right place, I pushed open the gates enough to slip through, not bother to close them behind me.

Let me explain Rebel Villages appearance. It was very much like Victors Village, but there were many more houses occupied by people who were important in the Rebellion and geese were not allowed out on the front lawn. The houses sat in a circle facing each other with a beautiful field of wild flowers and grass growing in the middle of them where usually the children providing there would play. _'I could have been one of them'_ I thought as I ran through the center of the field, _'But I was and still am to tormented by this place'_. I made it out of the field and jogged the rest of the way to the house that Gale was given towards the center of the back next to Katniss' and Prim's.

I reached the door in no time and walked up the steps slowly as the feelings of this place finally caught up with me, and towards the front porch. From an outsider, I probably looked like a little kid who couldn't turn down a bet to touch a really scary house, with my uneven breathing partly from running and partly from my strong emotions and my slow tread. But, atlas I made it in knocking distance with my Panem sized smile turned into a deserted island smile, I rapped my knuckles on the solid oak door three times and stood back so that way if anything, I had about a three foot head start if I decided to bolt.

I waited as I tried to get my breathing under control as the pain from my scratch started to catch up as well, I held at my back with my hand ever so slightly so Ma wouldn't notice my scar and waited for only about a minute, before the door swung open revealing my second eldest brother Rory in a pair of ragged jeans and a paid blue button down. He gave me a huge smile and stepped out on the porch with me as he began to speak.

"There's my 16 year old sister! Happy birthday!" he told me as he gave me hug and patted me on the back. I tried not to wince at his touch and I hoped he didn't notice when I shook a little from pain. The sad thing was he didn't pat me that hard either.

"Thank you." I told him as he let go of me.

"So how do you feel now that you are sixteen?"

"Wild and extremely happy!" I told him and without letting his reaction show I continued, "Guess what?

"What?"

"Josh got me the most awesome gift ever! He is takin me to District 4 for Spring Break!" I told him, "And I ate cake for breakfast!"

"Who is going with you?" he asked me nervously.

"I just told you. Just Josh and Me. We are staying at his aunts house and he already has everything planned out I just-"

"Just you two?"

"How many times do I have to tell you. Yes. Just Josh and I." I told him as if speaking to a three year old.

"But-"

"But what?" I asked him starting to get annoyed. He apparently sensed it and waved off the issue. Ah, the joy of intimidating your brothers.

"When do you leave?"

"Um. I think this Friday?"

"Okay. I should probably-"

"Bye, Ma. I'll see you later." I heard a voice call from inside the house and the door swung open to revel the familiar stature of Gale.

I was stunned. Gale was here and within hugging distance. I shook in anger and many other emotions I couldn't quite place. I squeaked quietly and shot Rory a death glare and shot off the porch before either could stop me. I almost fell down the steps up to the porch, but I caught my balance before I fell and raced across the field as fast as I could.

"POSY!" I heard Rory call.

"POS. I'm sorry!" I heard both of my brothers call.

"Posy! Come back!" they yelled and other lines close to it as I ran. I knew they were chasing me, but I didn't care. I had the advantage here. I was lighter so I could run faster. And I needed to run. Run from Gale. Run from Rory. Run from Rebels village. Just run from my anger and problems. I felt tears start to well and eventually make its way down my face as I ran through the town and into the Seam, but tried to keep them in. I made it to the house and opened the door running inside, slamming it behind me and sliding my back down the door and let my tears flow down my cheeks.

I hadn't realized Josh was in the exact same place as I left.

"Pos, what's wrong?" he asked as he stood and came to sit next to me on the floor. I sniffled and then a knock came on the door.

"Posy! Please open up!" my brother's voice called, but that just made me worse. I started to sob and shake in anger.

"Shhh." Josh soothed as he grabbed me in his arms, "Whats wrong?" I started to tell him the story, but it came out in one long non-understandable sentence.

"Posy, I cant understand you." he told me still in his whispering voice. The knocking and pounding on the door hadn't seceesed, but it still felt like we were in silence as I tried to explain what happened to him again, but it came out the same way. When I finished my story, he held me closer to him and tried to get me to calm down.

I don't know how long we stayed there right in front of the front door, but eventually Josh pulled us to our feet and pushed me over to the kitchen table and pushed me lightly into a chair which I happily sunk into as I felt some of the scratch marks break open and sting slightly. The knocking and yelling from my front door had stopepd so my brothers either gave up hope or lost interest, but either way I was at least gettign my wish. I watched as Josh grabbed a glass of water from the foset and pulled out something from one of the kitchen drawers. It was nice to have someone know where everything is. Josh and I spent so much time here either doing homework or hanging out, he already knew where everything was. He came and sat next to me in one of the other chairs and set the glass in front of me as he pulled out the object from his sweatshirt pocket that I recognized.

He popped off the top of the small lavendar colored bottle and poured out two of the long white pills. Anti-anxiety pills. I absoultely hated them. They made me tired and they didnt taste good, plus I just cant stand the effect they have on me. It feels as if someone is messing around with your emotions and heart. Thankfully the only time I had to take them is when I am so hysterical or anxious that I am about to either a) pass out, b) never sleep, c) kill someone, or d) commit suicide over something. I shook my head as I continued to sob, but Josh wouldnt take no for an awnser this time.

"Please Posy. You need them." he told me. I looked up into his face and shook my head again. He gave me a hard-core glare that he hardly ever used and I coward in fear and reached out my hand for the pills. He dropped them into my hand and I placed them in my teeth chattering mouth causing me to bite my fingers slightly. I reached for the glass of water and as soon as I picked up the glass water started to slosh out of the sides from my shaking hand. I tried to bring it to my lips, but half way through, Josh had to help me keep my hand steady in order to swallow. When I swallowed the pills, Josh helped me drink down a few more gulps and then put the glass away as I sat at the table and waited for the meds to kick in and make me fall asleep.

I laid my head on the table as Josh started to hum my favorite song, Enchanted quietly. I finally started to feel myself calm down and only sniffle occasionally. Josh must have taken that as a sign, because I heard his chair move across the floor and I felt him pull me out of my chair and into his arms bridal style. He carried me to my bed and set me down gently.

"Get some rest Pos. I will check on you later. Okay?" he told me as he looked down on my half asleep figure. I nodded my head slightly and he left me there to sleep and I happily agreed as I shut my eyes and my breathing slowed. Letting me get some rest from my anxiety attack and emotional blow out.

**So how was it for the second chapter? Tell me in your reviews ;) ;).**

**Thanks,**

**S.A.M. :)**


	3. The Problem and The Problem Solvers

**A/N: (Awesome! I am getting reviews! Anyways here is the next chapter.)**

**Gale's POV-  
**Ma sat down next to me with a cup of steaming broth that she use to make for us as kids when we had a bad day or were sick. Right now, I think I am both. I sat there and stared at the steam admitting off of the yellow-brownish liquid as flashbacks started to go off in my mind.

_I was sitting in my new office. I had been here for a week, and the stress and strain of the job was starting to take its toll. I leaned back in my chair and stared at the ceiling. Ever since Ma and the kids left for 12, I have not had a single thought that didn't return to the loss of my siblings in my current life. The last time I saw or talked to Rory, he looked at me as if I was one of the Capitol people. Or in other words utter disgust and reluctantly, I might add, gave me a short hug that was stiff and forced, but it was still a hug. Vick was a little better. He still stared at me with disgust, but his hug wasn't at least forced._

Then, came to the one I was the most worried about. Posy. I knew this would be hard. Posy was my happiness these days. The way I would come home and she would run to me and give me a big hug and tell me that she missed me. And tell me about her day. And to be honest, be a non-stop chatter box. I think I would miss her the most. **When I told her that night she looked at me with her big Seam Grey eyes full of sadness, hurt, and the one that dug into me the deepest, anger. Now, Posy was not one to be angry about many things. I had only seen her truly mad once before that night, and I don't even want to get into that incident. She looked at me first in a way as if she was examining me to see if I was joking and then, she gave the look of hurt and denial. She had slumped against the farthest corner of her bunk from me and I heard her mutter, "Gale. I hate you." I remember shaking in sadness and felt the tears start to well up as she said those words. I put my head in my hands and just let out my tears. I knew she would hate me. If I was in her position, I would hate me too. But, they don't have a need for me anymore. They just don't. I watched her sleep almost the entire night and I could see that she was having nightmares, by the way she scrunched her eyebrows together and shook her head slightly in her sleep. Then, the next morning I watched as she scrubbed the floors while Rory and Vick loaded bags into the car. She scrubbed harder than I have ever seen before and I knew that she was hurting.**

After they finished I helped Ma in the car and then tried to help Posy, but she ducked around me and got in by herself. The whole ride, she sat in between the door and Vick as far away as possible and wouldn't even look at me. Then at the landing dock, I went down the line until I reached her. I got on my knees and held out my arms like I always did when I got home from training, waiting for her to come to me. She looked at me as if I had gone bonkers and then looked up with a hard core glare and I felt the knife of her anger dig in farther. I started to lean forward to hug her goodbye, but she stepped out of reach and continued to look up. The knife went in farther.  
"Lesson 14." she told me in a deadly serious tone still not making eye-contact with me. I looked down at the ground and tried to remember which lesson that was. I looked back up to see her watching me, but this time with a glare of disapproval. This was my last chance.  
"I love you, Posy Juliet Hawthorne, and don't you ever forget it." I told her almost pleading her with my eyes to show some mercy and hug me, but it didn't work. It only seemed to make her glare more firm and fierce.  
"Lesson 14." she repeated in her deadly serious tone again giving me a few more seconds of her glare and then spun on her heel and started to walk and then jog and then full out run towards the hovercraft leaving me there without anything but two words. Lesson 14

.

My thoughts drifted back to the first letter I wrote home three days ago. **It should've gotten there by now and I am waiting for a reply that should come tomorrow. I remember writing a letter to each and every one of my siblings and Ma. I told Ma about the stress that work was giving me already and the apartment that I now was living in. I asked her to tell me how everybody was "really" doing and I told her that I wish I was there, which in away I already was missing home. I asked Rory how school was going and what new things were happening to Twelve. I asked him to tell me how Vick and Posy (mostly Posy) were holding out. I asked how he liked the house and how Prim was. Vick was almost easy to write to. All I had to do was ask him about the girls who moved to District 12 and I would get probably a 10 page reply on every girl in the district that he was interested in. I asked him how Posy was holding up and if he was helping her with Algebra 1. Then came the letter I was dreading but yet excited to write. Posy's. I asked her how school was and the house. I asked her if she was doing well, and what she has been doing. Then I started to tell her about some of my struggles as "The New Guy" at work. Like the one time I spent an hour trying to figure out a copy machine and riding the elevator for the first time. I had sealed them all in separate envelopes and mailed them waiting for the reply.**

I sat up and opened a desk drawer where I kept a few things just in case I got homesick during the day. I pulled out the small picture of our family before the Rebellion. I sat next to Ma on our family's couch holding a smiling five year-old Posy on my lap who had lost her two front teeth the day before. 12-year old Rory was standing behind us and was smiling at Prim who had taken the picture. Vick, at the time being 8, was sitting on the floor in front of us and was smiling . Then I pulled out Dad's old pocket watch that Ma had given me for my 18th birthday. I flipped it over in my hands a few times as I looked at the picture. Then I set both down on my desk and pulled out the small piece of notebook paper that I had kept on me the day we fled 12 to 13. I opened it up and looked down at my hand writing.

**Life Lessons  
1. Forgive those who have wronged you and love them with an open heart.  
2. Keep your promises.  
3. Don't put a frog in the blender.  
4. Keep those you love close to you.  
5. Share.  
6. Don't piss off a woman. Whether intelligent or not, they could be your last chance at survival.  
7. Don't take, what you cant pay back.  
8. Risk your life, if it means that someone you are close to and love could get a second chance.  
9. Don't tell your Mom that you broke the blender.  
10. Follow Lesson 6, whatever you do.  
11. Don't be afraid of bron. Be afraid of brain.  
12. Keep your mouth shut and your eyes open.  
13. Safe the embarrassment for later and focus on the situation at hand.  
14. Do what is best for others even if it means it is not the best for you.  
15. Don't sell yourself short.  
16. Don't sell your friends short.  
17. Dont sell your parents or others short.  
18. Don't punch trees when your upset, punch an duck then you have dinner already worked out.  
19. Live your life the way you want.  
20. Support those you want to succeed.**

I read Lesson 14 again. Do what is best for others even if it means that it is not the best for you. I realized what Posy was saying. Don't leave us, just because you cant suck it up and deal with it.

The next day letters came back. I flipped through the letters the one on top was one from Vick. "Here we go." I thought to myself as I ripped open the envelope. I pulled out, surprisingly only a two page letter. I read through it. But all I got from his letter was the mention of the and I quote, "Drop Dead, Run over myself" girls that moved into the district. I tossed his letter to the side to find Rory's next. I slid my finger under the envelope and ripped it open. I read through it. He told me that school hasn't started back up again, and that Prim is working on opening a apothecary business with her mother in the town. He said the Rebel's Village was nice and completely out of his comfort zone for now, but he would learn to live with it. He told me that Ma was doing fine and Vick was loving it. Then towards the end of his letter he finally got to the youngest Hawthorne.  
"Gale, she is at her wits end. She wont eat. She wont sleep. All she does is sit in the hallway staring at the door of her room. The only time she moved is when Ma asked her to take something to get something from the bakery for dinner, and I will tell you. She bolted outside as if she was scared, Gale. Every night, she sleeps down on the couch or on the floor depending how rebellious she feels, I guess, and I hear her whimpering and crying. I don't know what is going to happen Gale." I read. I remember staring at those words, "As if she was scared." or "She wont eat. She wont sleep." I placed his letter on the table and turned to the one next in my hand. Ma's.

I opened the letter and read through it. She told me that Rory was getting by, but is constantly in a bad mood. She said Vick was doing his best to make things look like he is perfectly fine. "And Gale, Posy has gone off the deep end. She tries to stay out of the house as much as possible, and when she is here she will sit in the hall and stared at her completely empty bedroom in hatred. She scowls at it and sometimes mumbles under her breath about it, but she wont do anything else. She wont eat or sleep. She wont go inside her room. She is starting to become unhealthy Gale. I don't know what to do. I tried coaxing her to do things, but she just looks at me, almost pleading with her eyes, to leave her alone. And I do, because Gale I am afraid that she will completely snap." I remember her telling me in the letter. If she and Rory were correct, Posy was absolutely miserable. I tossed Ma letter on top of Vick and Rory's and searched through the rest of the mail for Posy's letter. I tossed bills and advertisements aside, but no more letters from home were sent. I sighed in defeat and started to open the bills.

For the next six months I had received letters from Ma, Rory, and Vick every week or maybe twice a week if the mail could get here faster telling me about home and Posy's state of mind. How she completely snapped and moved out of the house at the age of ten, and started to live in our house in the Seam. How she started have melt downs even walking up to the door step. How she started to fail in school. Then, how she had almost died of starvation, because she was completely depressed. But, there were some good things about their letters. They said Posy had met a friend at the bakery and he was helping her with the whole thing. I wrote back to them every week and wrote to Posy asking her about her life right now, but she has never answered back.

I sipped some of my broth quickly and continued through my flash backs.

May 27th came around that year and I sent a letter and a book that Posy had been wanting for ages in the mail. Her birthday was on the 30th, and I wanted it to arrive their on her birthday. I waited for the 30th and then called in the evening to home. Ma had picked up and I asked if Posy was there, but she told me she had just left. She told me that she would send Rory or Vick after her, but I knew that she wouldn't talk to me. I told Ma to tell her that I said hi and that I missed her and promptly hung up the phone. I had slunk back to my apartment from the office trying not to completely go berserk from stress at work and my failing relationship with my now very distant sister.

Christmas was here now and I had started to date Madge in late September this year. I was planning on going home for Christmas, but since my boss wouldn't let me have that week off I was going to have Rory, Vick, and Posy all come out here for Christmas, so that way I could see them and Ma could get a break. So, I bought them train tickets and sent them home and Rory and Vick came but Ma told me Posy had passed out yesterday and the District's doctor and Prim both agreed to put her on bed rest for the week for some mysterious reason that Ma or anyone else knew. But, I went along with it, so I hadn't got to see her that week.

When June rolled around I had decided to get up the guts to try and propose to Madge. Of-course she had said yes and then we started to plan our wedding for late January. We had planned it all out. Ma and my siblings and Madge's folks would take the train out in November and would stay until after the wedding to help Madge and I out. Rory would be my best man and Katniss was going to be the Maid-of-honor. Vick, Peeta (yes, I said Peeta), Tom our neighbor and friend, and Kyle my other friend from school would be the groomsmen and Prim, Posy, and two of Madge's cousins would be the bridesmaids. Everything was perfect, until November came around and everybody, but my little sister had shown up. Ma told me that she was in a literal depression and had an anxiety attack about coming so, they thought it would be best if she stayed home. I felt so guilty. I had caused this. If I would have just stayed at home or if I had at least given her more time to think, instead of just saying, "Hey, by the way I'm moving far away! I hope I didn't screw up your childhood, just now! Have fun! Send letters!" then maybe she would have not been so...whats the word Rory and Vick used. Traumatized by it. So, the wedding was beautiful, but it was lacking a rather important bridesmaid and a piece of my family, but it was beautiful. I married the girl of my dreams and I saw most of my family again after two and a half years almost. It was eventually over and everybody headed home, wherever home was to them and Madge and I started our lives together.

May and December's kept rolling by and still I had not seen, heard, or talked to Posy. Of-course I still sent her letters and gifts and tried to call her, but still no luck had seized me through it all. And then last week I was called into my boss's office and he told me that he was transferring me to guess which district. That's right. District 12. Apparently over the past four and a half almost 5 years, All of the districts had started to help out with defense. So, we were moving to 12. When I told Madge that day, she had literally started bouncing up and down with excitement. I was happy actually. But I was still worried about Posy's reaction. If what they have been telling me, she had just gotten to where she can function on her own a few months ago, would she be able to handle it. I mean, I was not going to move and live there without her knowing, that would be just stupid, but would we all be able to work through this. So, we packed up our small apartment and moved to District 12 two days ago and arrived last night on the train. Ma had let us stay while we tried to find somewhere to live.

And then, this morning. May 27th. Posy's 16th Birthday. I had breakfast with Ma, Madge, Vick, Rory, and Prim, when there was a knock on the door. Rory left to answer the door and left the rest of us to our pancakes and bacon. I remember as a child that we were luck if we got true bread, but know we were all fancily eating our pancakes. It was quite funny watch a 34 year old, a 23 year-old, and a 19 year-old play with their food as they talked in funny accents, but alas I had to get to go set up my office for the first day on the job here in District 12 tomorrow. So I kissed Madge goodbye, hugged Ma and bayed Prim and Vick goodbye as I headed for the door, and stepped out to see a girl with long waist length dark brown hair, Seam grey eyes, and a scared and angry look on her face glaring at Rory for a minute before she bolted off the porch as if she was afraid of me.  
"POSY!" Rory yelled at the top of his lungs as he tied his shoe really quick and ran down the steps to chase after her. The first thing that registered my mind was what I was about to say.

_ "POS! I AM SORRY!" I screamed after her and bolted after Rory. I watched as she ran away from us Rory and I were yelling after her to stop and that we were sorry, but she kept running. She ran through town and then towards the road to the Seam. I stopped for a second at the beginning, but quickly continued after her and my eldest younger brother towards our old house from before the Rebellion. Our house looked like it had been split in two and nailed back together pretty poorly, but she ran inside and slammed the door behind her.  
_

_I passed Rory and started to knock on the door yelling to her that I was sorry about the whole thing and that I loved her and the whole story of us moving here. Rory joined in after a few seconds and we were standing there for a half an hour, begging her to open the door, but after I had started to become hysterical we both stopped and listened. I could here her faintly sobbing. It felt as if I been stabbed in the heart by a old rusty knife. I felt a tear leak down my face and I knew that she needed time to be by herself. Walked away from the door slightly and looked over it._

_"Happy Birthday, Posy." I whispered and dragged Rory away towards home. _

And now I am sitting here at the dinning room table with Ma, Madge, and Prim. All of us sipping broth and keeping quiet. Sadly it was only 9:30 in the morning. The day had practically not even started yet and I was already begging for it to end. I wonder how Posy is right now? If I was bad, she had to be worse. Had her seeing me just started something again? I slammed my fist on the table in frustration, causing the broth to slosh out slightly, but I was so upset and worried, I didn't care.

"Gale?" Madge asked as she looked me over with worried eyes, "Why are you in such a rutt?" her famous line. Why are you in such a rutt? She asked me that every time I was upset about something.

"Prim honey? Will you take Madge over to see the apothecary? I want to speak with Gale for a while." Ma asked. Prim nodded and led my wife out of the house.

"Gale? Come here." Ma said as she opened her arms. I slid my chair next to hers and I hugged her as if she was the last thing I had. I felt tears start to well up again, but I tried to fight them.

"Oh, sweetie. It's gonna be okay." she told me as she rubbed my back like she use to do when I was a child.

"No it's not. My own sister hates me. She has hated me for almost five years and I don't blame her, Ma." I weeded into her shoulder and I let go of all of my emotions that I had kept bottled up, "She doesn't write. Or call. Or visit. She didn't come to the wedding or any holidays. She practically killed herself over me."

"Oh, Gale. You silly little goose." she told me as she tried to get me to calm down. I remember when she called me that as a kid. I secretly liked it for the longest time as a teenager, but I didn't let it show, "There is a lot more to it than that. Posy, doesn't hate you. She misses you. She may still hide some hateful feelings, but she does miss you more than you know. Now, I want you to calm down and let her calm down and then I will get Josh to bring her over here, and we will all sit down and talk this out." I sniffled and I nodded my head as I continued to sob. My sister doesn't hate me. But she misses me. I would have never gotten that from her behavior, but whatever girls are impossible to predict.

I maned up and stopped crying, and made the excuse that I never got to the office. I kissed Ma's cheek goodbye and walked out the door.

**Josh's POV-**

I left Posy in her room to try and get some rest that she really needed. I walked out of the small shack-like house and out onto a trail road that use to be called the Seam, before the Rebellion. At least that's what Posy told me. I kicked rocks on my way towards town trying to keep myself from running around the whole District to find Gale and Rory and wring their necks for this whole thing. I am still trying to process the little I could make out from Posy about what happened. What I got from the whole thing was Rory, wild, three, four, Gale, and mad dash. I think that is what she said anyways, with her sobbing and shaking it was so hard to understand.

I reached the bustling town after about five minutes and the first person my eyes laid on was Rory Hawthorne. He was sitting out side of the bakery on the bench that Posy likes to do homework on during her breaks. I really wish that I didn't have to work today, or if I could just work somewhere else for once and that is saying a lot since I love my job as Junior Baker. I stomped into town to get some strange looks from the people in the square, but I didn't care. I was about two stores down from the bakery when Rory spotted me. He shot up and ran down the stairs to meet me, which I really wish he didn't because I was not in the mood to speak with him right now.

I gritted my teeth and stopped where I was. If he was gonna talk to me, I didn't want it to look like I wanted to talk to him. He reached me and I could see that he was worried.

"Please, Josh. Tell her I am sorry." he pleaded. I glared at him and tried to walk past him, but he stepped in front of me.

"Please. I didn't know Gale was going to come strolling out of the house when she was there. If I did I would have given her a heads up about this. Please just try and convince her to forgive me." I continued to glare at him and then I started to speak in the most deadly voice I have ever talked in.

"Rory. My best friend. Your sister, is at home passed out from anti-anxiety pills. Right now is not the best time to talk to me." I told him and then dashed around him and up the steps to the bakery door. I walked in and slammed it behind me startling Katniss at the counter.

"Josh? Whats wrong?" she asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it. Sorry I am late." I told her in the kindest voice I could manage even though I was already fumming mad. She nodded and I walked into the back and slid off my sweatshirt and tied my apron around my waist. I walked over to the sink and washed my hands as Peeta came out of the decorating room with a tray full of cookies.  
"How did Posy like her cake?" he asked.  
"She loved it." I told him, "She actually is taking the day off I believe." He looked at me like I was joking and started to laugh.  
"How did you get her to do that?"  
"Long story."  
"Okay. Anyways, Bex is sick, so I am going to help you in the baking room and work in the decorating room." he told me.  
"Peeta, I'll work on baking, so that way you can get all the stuff decorated." I told him as I dried my hands and leaned back on the counter.  
"Are you sure. Its a lot of work."  
"That's what I need right now." I told him, he nodded and I got to work straight away.

**Prim's POV-  
**I walked over to the apothecary with Madge, but she seemed to be lost in thought. We walked up the steps to the store front and I unlocked the door. Madge and I walked in and I flipped on the light switch. I showed her around, but she was still lost in thought. When we reached the file room, Madge finally spoke.  
"Prim. What is wrong with Posy?" she asked. I sighed and walked over to one of the filing cabinets and pulled out a thick binder sized chart with the name,_ Posy Juliet Hawthorne_, written on the side. I closed the cabinet and sat at the small desk we had in their and gestured Madge to join me. She sat to the side of me in a wheely chair and I looked at her.  
"Promise me you wont mention this to Gale." I asked her. She nodded.  
"I promise." I opened the chart and slid it over to where we could both read the fine print.

Posy's chart was larger than others. You see from the time you are born, until the time you are buried you have a medical chart that stays with you. It has every record of any cold, disease, health problems, or psychological problems you have or had. I remember when Posy's chart was so thin you could barely find it, and then when Gale left it expanded by the day it seemed like. It got to the point where we didn't even put it away, we just kept it on top of the cabinet or at the front desk, because something seemed to happen everyday. Whether it was that Posy had another panic attack or she was starving herself or what every it was that day, it went in her file and that is where it would stay. Madge started to read through the papers, her face turning from thought to worry then to confusion and back to worry.  
"So, she really did pass out when she heard about the wedding?" Madge asked. I nodded.  
"She had such a bad panic attack and high emotions she hyperventilated and we tried to shock her, but she passed out and we didn't know how safe it was for her to go to District 2. We had to put her on anti-anxiety pills just to keep from hyperventilating to death. We didn't want to worry you and Gale, so we told you she was sick, and technically she was. I am sorry for not telling you the full truth from the beginning, but we all thought it was for the best." I explained. She looked down and nodded.  
"I would have rather her be healthy than be forced to watch us get married." she told me, "We may not be blood related, but I still think of her as my little sister."  
"I think she could really use an older sister." I said truthfully, "I cant quite be both her sister and therapist. It just doesn't quite work out. Maybe, her next session, you can join us and we can work together. She was actually doing good for a while, but since the incident with Gale all of our hard work may have just gone done the toilet, but we can build it back up."  
"Okay. I will help. I need to help. It will be good for both of them. When is her next session?" Madge asked.  
"Tomorrow at 2. After she gets out of school.", I replied and Madge nodded.  
"Ill be there."

**So there is the third chapter. What do you think? Tell me in your review ;) ;). Lets try and get three two more reviews before the next chapter. So anyways, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Thanks.**

**S.A.M. :)  
**


	4. Luke Warm and Josh Spitz

**A/N: (I know I haven't updated in like forever. But, keep your pitchforks and torches in your closet, because I am back. I started my first year of High school this year and I barely have time to sleep it feels like let alone write, but I am taking a break from homework that I am suppose to be catching up on today and am writing it just for you lovely readers. So, just a note: **_Posy's Flashback is in the Italics font.__** Posy's memories during the flash back are in bold and italics.**_ Present tense is in normal.**)**

**Posy's POV -**

I woke up feeling like I had been run over by a train. I sat up and realized I was in the same place Josh had left me in earlier this morning. Or was it yesterday? I looked out side the kitchen window that I could see from my bed on the floor. It was light out, but I couldn't tell when it was. I noticed I was still wearing the same clothes I had been yesterday. What happened to me yesterday or earlier, which ever ti was? I tried to think of the events of yesterday. Josh woke me up. He brought me a cake from the bakery. He did the dishes while I fought with him about it. He got me ticket to District 4. My heart leaped with excitement at the thought of the place that I had always wanted to see since I laid my eyes on my best friend. I had to slap my cheek lightly to get myself back to the task at hand. I went to go tell Ma that Josh was taking me to 4 later this week. Then...Gale. Gale was back in 12. I sighed in anger and sadness. My brother finally decided that now was the time to come home. After all of the thing I had gone through. After my emotional collapse. After my pain and suffering of my father like figure leaving me, because he couldn't deal with it.

I flopped back down on my bed and whimpered in pain slightly, since I landed pretty hard against the scratch on my back. Great. My life was becoming miserable again. Great. Just wonderful. If Ma told me that I had to quit school right now and become a prostitute, my life would hit complete center of the earth rock bottom. I felt warm tears prick my eyes threatening to break. Why am I crying? Haven't I already cried enough. 4 years, three days, 23 hours, and 19 minutes weren't enough to quench my crying famine. Apparently not. I closed my eyes and memories swirled around my brain like they always do when I shut my eyes for more than a few seconds.

"_Posy! Honey, Can you come here." Ma called from down stairs. I was sitting in the hallway facing the closed door to "my bedroom". We had just moved into the new house in Rebel's Village and Everybody was still unpacking. I shot up from my position in the hallway and practically bolted down the stairs, relieved that the pain of Gale could be decreased slightly. _

_When I was on the last step, I tripped over my own feet and fell flat on my face onto the kitchen floor. _

"_Ow." I mumbled to myself and got up before people could start fussing over me. I brushed myself off and walked up to where Ma was busily unpacking the kitchen items. _

"_Yes, Ma?" I asked. She looked up at me and gave a small smile._

"_Your brothers are...unpacking." she said her words carefully, "Would you mind going into town to get some bread for dinner, Pos?" I nodded and she handed me a few coins. I slipped them into my pocket and gave her a kiss on the cheek before rushing out the door as if I was on fire._

_I hated our new house. It reminded me of Gale and the rebellion and the fact that I was supposed to "be happy" right now. We were now pretty rich. We had food on the table and plenty of clothes. We had a shower and we had hot water. Along with a beautiful television and a whole library of books. I walked, no ran as fast as I could towards town; out of Rebel's Village and away from all of the new hurtful memories of my eldest brother. But, to be honest, the whole district reminded me of him. The Hob that I passed on my way into town and to school, reminded me of all of the times he traded there and when I was 6 and he took me there for the first time. School reminded me of how he used to pick me up after school and drop me and my other siblings off at our leaning house before he went off to the woods. The town reminded me of when he was whipped in the square for poaching. Everywhere I went in this town reminded me of my brother. I so desperately wanted to move to a completely opposite district someday. Maybe District 5. It was far enough away from District 12 and District 2 and from what I heard is that it is mostly desert. _

_I whistled a tune that Rory taught me when I was seven as I walked past the old Hob, trying to ignore the memories of Gale trying so desperately to enter my mind. **Gale smiled and showed me a little tin horse that laid on one of the traders table...** I stopped whistling and started to kick rocks. **Gale picked up the money laying on Grease Sae's table and placed it in his pocket as he lifted me into his arms and balanced me on his hip as he walked through the crowded isles of tables...** I started to run. I couldn't take it anymore. **Gale smiled at me as he placed a piece of firewood in my arms and told me to hold onto it for him while we walked home...** Tears started to flow down my cheeks as I ran past the Hob and into town. _

_I past the Everdeen's new Apothecary shop, the dress shop, and the grocer before I started to have more memories attack me.** I pressed my nose up to the dress shop window and looked through the glass at the beautiful green Easter dress that the tailor was making for a little girl in District . I was so jealous of the girl, because I would never have anything so beautiful. "Pos?", my brother called. I turned to look at him right next to me, "Someday, I'll buy you a dress like that." I smiled at him with my missing front teeth and nodded before turning back to the shop window once more to gaze upon the beautiful green dress... **I kept running. That was another promise broken. **Gale laid in the street, bloody and bruised up from his whipping... **I mentally vomited at the sight of the blood in my memories and was finally in the sight of the Bakery. I climbed up the steps and walked onto the front porch. I didn't have any memories of Gale here, except for when Katniss is here visiting Peeta._

_I walked into the bakery not the slightest bit happy that I would have to go back through the town and past the Hob to get home. Peeta was in the front helping a boy about my age. The boy had sandy blonde brownish hair that was a little too long so it kept falling in his eyes, a slightly pointed nose, and he wore a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt under a sweatshirt; and had sneakers on his feet. I had never seen him before. Maybe he just moved into the district or is visiting. As I closed the door behind me Peeta called over to me._

"_Good evening, Posy. How are you?" _

"_Okay." I mumbled and came to stand next to the boy,"Okay, what can I get you two?" Peeta asked us._

"_Ma would like her usual." I told him as I sat the coins on the counter for him. He nodded and then looked to the boy next to me._

"_4 crescents please." he told Peeta and then sat a stack of coins on the counter next to mine. Peeta nodded and went into the backroom, leaving me and the boy alone together. _

"_I have never met you before." I turned to look at the boy. He turned to look at me and I actually got a clear picture of his face. He had the sea green eyes, high cheekbones, thick eyebrows, and really pink lips to wear it almost looked like he was wearing lip stick. _

"_Oh, sorry. Joshua Spitz. But, you can just call me Josh." he told me as he stuck out his hand for me to shake. I looked at his hand and then shook it gently._

"_Posy Hawthorne." I told him as I let his hand go._

"_Hawthorne? I have heard that name from somewhere. But, I haven't met you before." he told me, "I guess it will come to me later. I just moved here with my dad from District 4." I nodded as I looked to the floor. Trying not to meet his eyes when he talked about my last name, because I know where he heard the name. Gale was a pretty big guy in the rebellion and almost everybody had heard the name Hawthorne somehow._

"_Oh. District 4. Huh? Is it beautiful there?" I asked him trying to keep him from gaining memory of my last name. _

"_I guess. Its right next to the ocean." he told me. I nodded once again still looking at my shoes and frowning at them. _

"_Is there something wrong?" Josh asked me. I looked up just enough to meet his face. _

"_No. I just am...uh...looking at my shoes." I lied. I didn't want to get into any conversations about my emotional state right now. _

"_Oh." he told me, "Are they interesting?" I bit my lip to keep from laughing. _

"_Yeah. I guess." I told him._

"_So, um...Posy, How long have you lived in District 12?" Josh asked me._

"_My whole life, until the rebellion and then I lived of-course in 13, but my...family...moved back here again." I told him as I tried to keep more memories flowing into my mind. Thankfully, Peeta decided to make his appearance jut then and saved me. He handed me over the bread and Josh the his crescents._

"_Thanks, Peeta. Bye, Josh. Nice to meet you" I told him and then turned to Josh and started to walk away._

"_Hey, Posy, wait up!" Josh called to me as I was about to turn the handle on the door. I turned to look at him he was walking towards me. _

"_Yes?" I asked. He smiled and I noticed that he had this look on his face that read, "I am about to make your life very interesting."_

"_Um. Are you going to school tomorrow?" he asked. _

"_Yeah. Why?" _

"_Well, I haven't been to school here before. Could you show me...um...how to get there?" he asked sort of embarrassed. I smiled, relieved that that's the only thing he wanted._

"_Sure. I'll meet you in the square tomorrow. Morning. 7 o'clock." I told him with a small smile and then walked out the door leaving Josh Spitz inside the Bakery with Peeta and his crescents and going out into the town square where the memories of my brother haunted and mocked me every time I thought about it._

I opened my eyes from the bitter sweet memory. The dream haunted me of Gale, but yet at the same time I had gained the person that could make me feel better. The boy who could understand my every move, who could know what I could handle, who picked up my fragile body and made me smile again. It took time and frustration, but he made me part of me again. I knew I would never have the same relationship with Gale again after this, but if anybody was not to leave me...it would be Josh. Josh always stood by my side. He always made sure I didn't just wither and die away. Josh had been my savior from this depression. But, what happens now. Gale was back. Back for good. I couldn't hide from him forever. But, what if he just up and left again without telling me until he was already on the train? Could I handle that again?

I stayed in bed for what seemed like forever, until there was a quiet creak as the front door opened and shut. I knew it could only be two people. My mother or Josh. I didn't necessarily want my mother to have access to where my sanctuary from the district was, but since it was technically "Her" house and I was "Her" daughter she had to have a key. Josh was my choice. I loved having him here. I wouldn't mind if he came in early in the morning to wake me up for school or work if I wasn't already up. I wouldn't mind if he just popped in to eat dinner or breakfast with me. I actually kind of wish he did everyday, but I can't be that harsh to Mr. Spitz.

Mr. Spitz is a kind man. He just seems to adore me. He invites me over for Christmas evening every year so I am not alone. And he always makes jokes about how I see Josh more than he sees butcher's knives. The key in that joke is that Mr. Spitz is the town butcher. Ha Ha. Funny right. But, I guess it is true. I see Josh everyday, for 12 to 18 hours of the day. Mr. Spitz doesn't seem to mind though and neither does Josh.

I pulled myself up and out of bed and into the kitchen. It was still light out and I could hear the birds whistling in the air. I looked around for the clock that we had in the kitchen. 5:45 A.M. I felt my eyes widen. School! I raced out of the kitchen and into my bedroom, pulling out clothes and racing to the bathroom. I was turning on the shower when I heard the front door open and close. Josh! I opened the bathroom door just a crack just so I could see my best friend looking at my bed with a confused face on.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes. Just help yourself to some breakfast." I called as I closed the door quietly and stepped under the freezing water that made my bones shiver.

I quickly showered and got dressed in a pair of light jeans, a light blue tank top, and a white cotton shirt over it. I walked out of the bathroom with my hair up in a towel and my toothbrush in my mouth, and went into the kitchen where Josh was eating a piece of roast as usual.

"Good morning." he told me as I walked to the door and grabbed my white sneakers.

"Morning." I told him around my toothbrush as I quickly sat down in one of the rickety kitchen chairs and pulled my shoes on.

**Josh's POV -**

Here we go again. Posy is rushing around like she has been caught on fire. The first thing she does when she starts to slip. Here we go. This morning when I came to get her, I waited as she took a three second shower and got dressed really quickly. When she came into the kitchen her Jeans were on inside out, she had both shirts on backwards and she had the wrong side of the toothbrush in her mouth as if she had forgotten which side had the bristles.

"Good morning." I told her as she walked to the door.

"Morning." she told me around the toothbrush as she picked up my gym shoes and came to sit at the table. She started to put them on her feet as if they were her own and I knew she had lost it. She was starting on her depression again.

"Um, Posy?" I asked. She looked at me as she finished putting my shoes on.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Uh. You do realize that your jeans are inside out, right? And that your shirts are on backwards. And that your wearing my gym shoes." she looked at me puzzled for a minute and then looked down at herself. She let out a small yelp and ran to her bedroom and shut the door.

She came back out a few minutes later wearing her jeans and shirts correctly and was wearing her red sneakers instead of my gym shoes. She also didn't return with her toothbrush in her mouth either, but had her messenger bag slung over her shoulder that had all of her books and papers shoved in at weird angles, making it look like it had thorns sticking about everywhere. She sat down at the table clumsily and handed me my shoes as I ate the last bite of my regular morning toast. She sat there tapping her fingers on the table as if she was anxious about some important event. But, I knew better. This was one of her distractions. Tapping her fingers, kicking rocks, whistling, humming, hurriedly talking about non-important things, rocking back and forth on her heels as she stood in one place, or grinding her teeth. Those were all of her distraction signs, and I have seen them all. I notice she also does them when we are sitting in fourth period history, but that was perfectly understandable since our teacher drowns on and on and ON!

She started to grind her teeth together while she tapped. I closed my eyes for just a second and then opened them and put my hand onto of Posy's tapping fingers. She looked at me startled when I did this and I looked at her worriedly.

"Posy? I know that you are feeling a little down right now, but just relax, okay." I told her. She nodded and continued to grind her teeth.

"Your bag is all screwed up." I told her as I reached down and grabbed onto it pulling it into my arms and putting it on the table. She scrunched her eyebrows together like she couldn't believe the state her books were placed. I unhooked the latch on her bag and carefully placed her books on the table mentally checking that she had everything she needed at the same time.

**Trigonometry textbook?** Check.

**Chemistry Textbook?** Check.

**History Book and Workbook **(Can you believe they still make us use workbooks? How old do they think we are? 6?)? Check.

**The Taming of the Shrew?** Check.

**Notebook for Home Ec?** Check.

**Gym clothes?** Check.

Good, she has everything. I carefully re-situated her books in her bag, while she watched me.

"Thanks Josh." She told me as I finished putting her Trig book in her bag and shutting the latch on her bag, "For everything."

I nodded, "That's what friends are for right?" She gave a small sad smile and I knew she was thinking about yesterdays events.

"That's what best friends are for." she told me in a voice just above a whisper.

"No, best friends are for telling you we have to get going otherwise Mr. Hawkins is going to give us detention." I told her with a small laugh that she replied back with a snort of laughter, while we both stood up.

"All right. Too the school we shall go!" Posy said in this really brave voice while she stood there like she was a super hero.

"Not so fast Wonder Woman." I told her, and handed her bag to her, "You can't forget your books." She widened her smile slightly.

"Or you." She told me as she took her books from me and slung her bag over her shoulder at the same time I slung my backpack on my shoulder and then she gave me a hug. This was a normal thing. No, it wasn't a "Hey, I _**LOVE**_ you." hug, but a totally sisterly hug.

I hugged her back for a second and then we broke apart. Posy stood in her super hero pose again and then repeated her previous sentence, "All right. To the school we shall go!" and then walked to the door and walked out into the brisk morning air of District 12. I trailed behind her all the way until we almost reached town, then I use my longer legs to walk in stride with her. She was whistling a tune that I had never heard before as she kicked rocks around with her feet. I noticed she was tapping her fingers against her bag.

"What do you think we are doing in Gym today?" I asked her trying to get her to focus on me instead of her thoughts of Gale. I know it was a stupid question ,but hey I couldn't think of anything else. She turned to face me and stopped whistling.

"I think we are doing soccer today." she told me. I knew for a fact that we would probably not be doing soccer today since we didn't start soccer until after break.

I knew that today was the day we would be climbing the rope. Ugh. I hate heights, and there was absolutely no way, Coach would let me out of it. Plus, I was terrible at it. I always came home with rope burns and the chills from fear of being off the ground while everybody stared up at me. Posy was the complete opposite when it came to this exercise. She could climb up the rope only using her upper body in less than a minute, ring the bell, and then jump down swiftly and land on her feet. When every we did this , which sadly was once a month, she reminded me of a cat. Quick and agile. I always presumed that this was what she was like when she went hunting.

We walked into town and Posy started look around cautiously like the dirt and leaves on the ground would come to life and attack her or something. I knew what she was doing though. She was making sure Gale wouldn't see her. Why? No clue. Its not like she was doing something wrong. Just going to school like a normal kid. I put my hand on her arm and he jerked her head towards me as if she had forgotten I was there for a moment.

"Josh. Its just you." she mumbled to herself reassuringly.

"What are you freaking out for? Gale isn't here." I told her. She nodded and then looked towards the apothecary shop and her eyes widened.

Rory and Gale were standing on the porch of the Apothecary with Prim and another woman with pretty blonde hair who was wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt talking. I presumed this was Gale's wife Madge. Posy and Katniss had told me about her a few times and the woman fit the bill of description. Luckily, Gale and Madge had their backs to us and Rory and Prim hadn't spotted us yet. Posy froze, with eyes wide and lips firmly sealed. She looked so rigid, that if I let out a breath she would fall over. I slowly walked so I was in front of where Posy was looking; shielding her with my body from her family and her family from her gaze. She took a shuddering breath and then grabbing my hand in the process of spinning on her heel and briskly walking past the Apothecary on the other side of the street with her head low and trying to be stealthily quiet. I tried to walk as quietly as I could, but I was heavier than Posy who was very petite.

We passed the Bakery that was kiddy corner from the Apothecary and hid behind an old fruit stand that had been up ever since I was 12 and started working for Peeta. Posy peeked over the top of the stand and I followed suit. Prim was looking our way slightly ,but she shook her head and turned back to face Gale and Madge. I heard Posy gulp and then she made the signal for me to wait. I nodded slightly and then she quickly ran out from behind the fruit stand and ran down the square a little; crossing the road and hid behind a column on the Mayor's house. I watched her from wear I was. She was breathing heavy as if she had just ran a marathon and made the signal for me to follow her. I walked out from behind the fruit stand and walked briskly and hiding behind people slightly as I made my way towards Posy. I felt stupid since they weren't looking for me, but I just wanted to do what Posy wished for me to do. I wanted to make her happy and satisfied. I wanted her to at least have something going her way during the day.

I reached the column next to Posy's and looked for her next command. She smiled and then grabbed my hand and pulled me swiftly to her column. She looked to see if the coast was clear and then she quickly pulled me out into the square and bolted for the end of the square where the High school was.

We were almost home free when Posy looked back to make sure I was keeping up and ran straight into someone, knocking herself over and pulling me and the person over with her as she let out a surprised yelp. Our backpacks toppled off our shoulders and landed off to the side and spilling open as we landed.

"Ugh, watch where your going." a voice told us.

"Sorry, we were sort of in a hurry." Posy said as she got up from where she landed next to me and brushed herself off. I shook my head trying to clear it and then stood up and pulled down my sweatshirt I was wearing. Posy was helping a guy who looked about our age up. He wore dark black jeans, a gray t-shirt and a black hoodie and had a backpack on the ground next to wear he was standing. His long dark brown almost black hair fell into his intimating golden brown eyes that made his skin look icy white like he was dead or something. I felt this weird vibe off of him that I just couldn't really explain. It was sweet, but deadly at the same time.

"Are you okay?" Posy asked him kindly. He shrugged.

"As okay as I'll ever be." he told her and then pulled his backpack off the ground and slung it onto his back.

"I'm so sorry I ran into you." Posy told him again as she crouched down and started picking up her papers and books.

I did a brilliant thing just then...it was something that only I could have done...something so amazing and cool. I stood there and stared at the guy. I had never seen him around before. I watched him; trying to get what his status was in my mind. Friend? Foe? Enemey? Or ally? He watched me like I was watching him for just a second, before turning his attention to Posy, who was on her knees picking up spilled papers. I bent down to help her, but the guy beat me too it.

"Here, let me help you, since your friend here wont." he told Posy as he passed me and crouched down and started to pick up papers.

"Thanks. I'm Posy, by the way." she told him as she tuck out her hand. He grasped it in his own and for a moment I felt something strong and negative about this boy that I couldn't quiet place. He shook her hand and replied.

"Luke. Luke Warm." he told her. Luke Warm? Seriously. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. Who has a name like that?

"Nice to meet you Luke." Posy replied as she let go of his hand and put her papers back in her bag. He handed her more papers while I just stood there watching them.

When Posy had all of her things back in her bag, Luke stood up and held his out for Posy who gratefully took it. He pulled her up and then they both turned to me. I was just standing there watching them, my bag hadn't been dumped out and was sitting right at my feet. Posy looked at me like I had become delusional.

"Josh?" she asked. I didn't respond. I just kept taring at her.

"Hello? Earth to Josh! Earth to Josh!" she told me as she snapped her fingers in front of my face a few times.

**Posy's POV -**

Luke offered me his hand, which I gladly took. His hands were soft but firm and his eyes memorized me when I looked into them when we shook hands. They seemed like the color of freshly dug up gold, but they were soft and kind. He pulled me to my feet and I slung my bag over my shoulder and stood next to Luke who I noticed was taller than Josh. Not by much, but by at least an inch. Josh was staring at us with a blank expression on his face. His backpack was in the same place it had been when we feel. Luckily for him, it didn't open when we fell.

"Josh?" I asked as I waited for him to move or do something. He just stared at me. I left Luke's side and walked up in front of him.

"Hello? Earth to Josh! Earth to Josh!" I told him as I snapped my fingers in front of his nose a few times. He blinked and then grabbed his backpack, not taking his eye off of Luke. What was up with him?

"Luke Warm." Luke told Josh as he came to stand next to me again and stuck out his hand. Josh shook his hand firmly.

"Josh Spitz." Josh replied back in a blank tone.

I felt nervous for some reason as if I had just introduced a grenade to a match. I cleared my throat and got both of their attention.

"Sorry, we ran into you again, Luke. Josh and I were on our way to class." I told him.

"Oh, that's fine. I am actually looking for the High School." Luke told me. I nodded.

"We can show you. What grade?" I asked.

"11th." he told us as he pulled out a yellow sheet of paper out of his pocket and handed it to me. I unfolded it and and read it over.

**District 12 High School**

**New Student Schedule**

**Semester:** 2

**Quarter: **3

**Student Name:** Lucas A. Warm

**Grade:** 11

**D.O.B:** September 13

**Homeroom: **Mr. Hawkins (Room 112)

**1****st**** Period:** Mrs. Kofford, Chemesitry, Room 118

**2****nd**** Period:** Mr. Briggs, Trigonometry, Room 111

**3****rd**** Period:** Ms. Cablanske, Panem History, Room 114

**4****th**** Period: **Lunch

**5****th**** Period:** Mr. Holt, Health, Room 113

**6****th**** Period: **Home Economics, Mrs. Heart

**7****th**** Period: **Physical Education, Coach Nutter, GYM

He had the exact same schedule as me and Josh.

"We have the exact same schedule." I told him and handed him the paper back.

"Cool." he told me and then looked towards Josh, who was biting on his lip with a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. I put my hand on my hip and put most of my weight on my right foot.

"Do you want to walk with us?" I asked Luke, with my eyes still on Josh.

"Sure." Luke told me and then slipped his arm through mine and started to pull me in the opposite direction of the school. I sighed and turned us around and walked towards where we were previously. Josh was still standing there. When I halted in front of him with Luke at my side, I put my arm through his like a human chain. I started to haul Josh Spitz and Luke Warm towards the doors, when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

**A/N: (So, Luke comes into the picture. What will happen? The only way you will find out is through reviews and patience. I will try to post a chapter this coming week. BUT IT IS NOT A PROMISE! I have to worry about school first. So anyways, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Love u all, S.A.M. :))**


	5. Quick & Important Authors Note

Hey this is just an authors note. Don't be mad, I just updated yesterday and I still need some reviews before I post the next chapter. I have a few items of buissness to discuss with firsts rest though.

First, I updated my profile yesterday so you can have a little insight on me. Go check it out! It's pretty awesome.

Second, I have a poll now open having to deal with this story. I am going to close the poll in one week, so make sure you go and vote on it.

Third, I shuts want to thank you guys for reading my work and supporting me. I really appreciate it. I have always wanted to me a novelist and I wanted to start off with this story to just get down the basics before I start working on my first full novel.

Thanks alot. I love you all! Peace out,. S.A.M ;)

P.S. Review! Please.


	6. Second Meeting

**Posy's POV -**

I felt someone tap my shoulder and I unlinked my arms from Luke and Josh before turning around.

"You two go on ahead. I'll be there in a minute." I told them as I stared at my interrupter.

"Pos are-" Josh started.

"Josh. Go." I told him in a steady voice. I heard him sigh, but then I could hear his heavy footsteps pound against the concrete as I stared at the person in front of me.

"Come with me." I told them, before linking my arm with theirs and pulling us away from the high school and towards an tool shed used by the grounds keepers about 200 hundred yards away.

We reached the tool shed and I opened the door and pushed the woman in before following her and locking the door behind me and turning facing her.

"Mother. What are you doing here?" I asked her. She sighed happily and came to stand directly in front of me. She brushed a lose strand of hair behind my ear and smiled down on me.

"I didn't get to see you yesterday." she told me as she kissed my forehead. I kept my mouth in a firm line, desperate to not show any emotion.

"Well there was a reason." I told her quietly as I looked down at my shoes.

"I know, sweetheart." she told me as she lifted my chin so I was peering at her. She smiled sadly.

"Why wont you smile?" she asked sadly. I looked sidewards towards the walls of the of the shed. They were peeling and the nails were rusted, but I couldn't meet my mothers eyes right now. "Posy, I know you are having a hard time with Gale leav-"

"You mean walking out on us." I asked defensively, "You mean, leaving us, because he couldn't suck it up and deal with the fact that his school yard crush didn't pick him over my boss?" I finally did show emotion on my face, but it was one of anger.

"Posy, you know just as well as I do that Gale di-"

"No, he didn't have to. He did it because he wanted to." I snarled back.

"Posy Juliet Hawthorne, don't you use that tone with me." my mother told me back sternly.

"Is this why your here? To say hi and then confront me about Gale?" I asked her in the same tone. She looked at me like I had just said the lords name in vain.

"Posy, don't you dar-"

"Did you? Or do you have some other reason, because I have to get to homeroom." I told her in a deadly tone. She didn't speak at first and I stepped back as best as I could from where we were standing in the shed and unlocked the door.

"Goodbye, mother." I told her harshly, before opening the door and walking out and slamming the door behind me.

I walked to the front doors of the school and marched inside, I was going to be late to homeroom if I didn't get moving. I dodged around other students who were running late and dashed through a few hallways until I reached my homeroom classroom. I walked in just before my homeroom teacher came out into the hall and closed the door. I walked to my desk which was right in front. Josh was sitting at his desk on my left and Luke on my right. I slipped into my desk and tapped my fingers on the solid oak waiting for Mr. Hawkin's to start yapping about whatever it was we were learning about today.

**Gale's POV -**

Standing on the porch of the Apothecary, I watched in a small mirror as my younger sister came into the square. At first she was talking to this brown haired boy who looked about 16 maybe 17 and protectiveness surged through me instantly. Who was this boy? And why the heck was he with Posy? When she was about 10 steps into the square I saw her become cautious in the slightly busy streets. She bowed her head and I saw her eyes flitting back and forth over the square and carefully moving around as if she was trying to snoop around.

Finally the boy said something to her and she jumped and put her hand to her chest and actually gave a small smile. It was the same small smile I had seen just before that night.

_Posy and I were sitting at the small kitchen table in the compartment. She was currently coloring in a picture of a flower that looked some what like a daisy, except that the petals were black and the stem was brown and the leaves were bright yellow. I watched as she colored in her work of art and thought of ways how I was going to tell her that I wasn't returning home. She finished after a few minutes and handed me the picture._

"_What do you think, Gale?" she asked excitedly as if giving me a picture and asking my opinion where very important. _

"_It's very pretty Pos." I told her, "Just like the girl who drew it." And then ruffled her hair like my dad use to do with me, Rory, and Vick when we were younger. She gave me a small smile and revealed her missing front teeth. _

I sighed and continued to watch as she talked for a second and then her face went blank and I saw her go stiff; her smile no where in sight as she stared at me through the mirror. I panicked for a minute and thought that maybe...just maybe...she knew I was watching her. I watched her for just a second and then the boy noticed she was looking at us and walked in front of her, blocking her from my view.

"Rory? Whats going on?" I whispered ever so lightly.

"There just standing there." he whispered back. I nodded slightly so only he and Madge would notice. I focused my attention on the mirror again, Posy had spun around on her heel and was towing the boy down the street and past the apothecary with her head low and walking on the balls of her feet making her almost silent.

I watched as they past the bakery and a few other shops then Posy pulled the boy behind a fruit stand and I could see her watching me from behind the fruit stand. She was checking to see if I had noticed her yet. The answer to that would be yes, but she apparently was satisfied, because I saw her gesture something to the boy and then she quickly sprinted across the street dodging people and was out of sight. I handed the mirror back to Madge who placed it in her pocket. Why was she looking scared? And why was she looking scared of...me?

**Rory's POV -**

After Posy was out of sight we sat there for a minute. Gale looked stunned, confused, and worried at the same time if it was possible. Madge was looking pleasantly at Prim while Prim was telling her about this recipe for peanut butter cookies, while I thought about the conversation with Gale I had last night.

"_Rory?" my brother's voice resonated from the trees. I was currently sitting on a log by the lake that Gale had brought us too to go swimming. I thought that maybe Posy would be here, since like Gale, the woods were her second home. I didn't quiet understand why she moved into our old house or went to the woods all the time, if she has a hard time being in town or in our new home, **"Pleasant memories, Rory."** I remember her saying to me when I asked her about it. I snapped my head around to find Gale leaned up against the trunk of a huge pine tree. He had his old bow slung over his shoulder along with a seethe of arrows. _

"_Hey." I told him as I turned back to the lake, "Remember when you tried to teach us how to swim?" _

"_Yeah. I thought you would never learn." he joked as he came and sat next to me._

"_No. I picked it right up. Vick was the one who was scared he was going to drown." I told him with a laugh._

"_Uh-huh. Sure. And neither of you picked it right up that was my Posy." he told me proudly. Of-course. After all these years he was still proud to call Posy, "my Posy" or "Rosy Posy" or when we were little "my little flower" or "my flower". I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I laughed._

"_Yeah, she sure did." I said quietly. Gale sighed. I knew he missed our sister. I could tell it hurt him so much to see his Posy hate him. To absolutely hate his guts for something he could have prevented._

"_Do you think she will ever forgive me?" he asked me out of the blue. I took a deep breath and thought. _

"_Maybe." I told him. _

"_I really am sorry for it all." he admitted. _

"_I know."_

"_But, why doesn't she?" he asked. That was a good question...which unfortunately I knew the answer to. You get benefits when your wife happens to be your little sisters therapist and healer._

"_Because...Because Gale she lost her everything that day. You were her everything. You were her best friend, her father figure, her teacher, her soul, her happiness, her pride, and her joy. You were her older brother who could do anything and you were her hero. She lost it all that day." I explained as I turned to look at him. His face was stone set as he chewed on his lower lip. I knew he did this when her was trying to not show his emotions._

"_You didn't see her Gale. She was scared. She was scared that everything would just up and leave her. That's why she moved back into the seam house. That house made it through bombs and storms and three growing boys, and it still leans sidewards slightly." I joked. The corners turned up slightly when I mentioned the fact that everybody noticed when they first came; our house always leaned a little to the left, therefore looking slightly lopsided._

"_And did you know she comes out into these woods frequently?" I asked him. He shook his head._

"_She does. She feels that these trees can't leave. She knows their roots go really deep into the earth and they will probably always be here." I told him, "They can't leave her."_

_I let him think about that for a few minutes. It was true. As much as she loved Vick, Ma, and I, Gale was always her favorite until 5 years ago at least. _

"_But, why isn't she mad at Vick? He lives in the Capitol and last I talked to him she calls him a lot and writes." Gale asked me in a melancholy tone._

"_Gale, you just left her hanging. You sort of ditched her. Vick told us all about his opportunity. He told us about it a while before he left. He didn't wait until the last second. He told her that he would try to get her an opportunity when she was old enough. He promised he would be there when she needed him, Gale. He did the smart thing." I told him casually. I probably insulted his pride, but I didn't care. He wanted an answer so I gave him the answer. _

"_Okay." he told me, "You're right. I was being stupid there and I didn't mean to ditch her. I was scared to tell her. I was scared that she would hate me. I was scared that she would never forgive me."_

"_Well, that's exactly what happened." I told him._

"_I know." He was quiet after a few more minutes passed._

"_So, what has she been up too for the past five years." he asked. I smiled._

"_Well, I will help you out with that tomorrow. I have a guy who can get us some school records." I told him as I gave a devilish smile and raised my eyebrows. I knew Gale had always made us go to school and he was passionate about making us, especially Posy, get an education. I knew school records would be the place to start._

"Come on, Gale." I told my brother once I got out of my flashback, "The coast should be clear now." I gave Prim a quick kiss goodbye and Gale did the same with Madge, before we walked down the steps and into the busy square.

**4 Hours Later **

"I thought you said you had a guy?" Gale asked as he tried to stretch out the best he could sitting in the small janitors closet next to the GYM.

"I do." I told him.

"Then why are we hiding in a janitor's closet?"

"I didn't ay he was part of the school board." I told Gale as I looked down at him the best I could from where I was hiding up on one of the shelves. He luckily got the floor and could stretch, but I had a metal shelf that I was surprised actually held my weight and I was cramped up into a fetal position and couldn't stretch at all, "Just be happy you can move."

"Fine, but how much longer do we have to stay in here?" Gale asked as he peered up at me.

"I don't kn-" I started telling him, but then a knock came at the door. Two knocks. Three knocks. Pause. One knock. That was my signal.

I carefully rolled off the shelf and onto my feet and peered through the crack in the door. Paul Ericson was standing across the haul in the gym uniform for District 12, waiting for us. I grabbed Gale and pulled him to his feet, before opening the door slightly and looking both ways , before going into the almost empty hallway.

**Posy's POV -**

I dressed out in my gym clothes which consisted of charcoal black shorts and a gray brownish colored t-shirt with the words, "District 12 High School" on it and a pair of white sneakers, in the girls locker room waiting excitedly for gym. It had been a long day of school so far filled with boring classes on only boring topics. According to the announcements this morning we had rope climbing this morning, which happens to be the easiest gym activity we had for me since I was always climbing trees. I know Josh hates this activity along with everybody else, but when you are like me and can climb it in 54 seconds flat it becomes a fun activity. When the bell rang signaling we were aloud to leave the locker room, I stood straight up and walked hurriedly out into the gym doors, where most of the boys were already sitting in the bleachers with Coach Nutter standing next to the rope hanging from the ceiling.

When everybody saw me walking out towards the bleachers some of the guys who didn't mind this physical activity started to cat call to me.

"Hey, Hawthorne. Today is the day!" Charlie Burbitch called down.

"Yep. Today is the day we are going to crush your time." his friend Derek Petears called to me.

"Hawthorne. You are going to learn today how to make a time of 54 seconds even." Paul Ericson called to me as I came and sat in the bleachers a few rows in front of them.

"In your dreams boys. You all know that you say that every month and always end up with a higher time than me." I told them in a sing song voice that annoyed them all equally.

"We'll see about that today, Hawthorne." Charlie called to me. I rolled my eyes at the ceiling as I waited for the rest of the class.

Girls trailed out from the locker room as a few of the stragglers came from the boys. I saw Josh come out of the locker room with a pale and blank face and I knew he was dreading today's assignment. I waved him over and I could see him shaking in his shoes and his fists clenched as he walked rather slowly. I smiled reassuringly to him and that seemed to make him look a little faster. When he was almost to the bleachers, he passed the rope from the ocker room doors and I could see him literally gulp as he closed his eyes tightly and marched forward. He got up onto the bleachers and sat next to me. He was sweating as if he had just ran a marathon and I knew he was scared to death about the height, so I unclenched his fist and put my hand in his trying to reassure him it would all be okay.

"OH. MY. GOD! Is that Josh Spitz and Posy Hawthorne! Holding hands!" one of the popular girls teased. All of the populars laughed and I gave them a death glare that shut them up good and tightly. I turned back and Luke was just coming out of the locker room wearing his new gym clothes, that I noticed fit just right on him. No, I was not checking him out. I was just making a mental note...for future reference.

Luke came into the bleachers and as I heard something about how hot the new kid was. I turned my head slightly back to the populars and they stopped talking. I didn't even have to look at them, they just shut up when I started to turn my head. Coach blew his whistle and Josh jumped in surprise since he still had his eyes shut tightly.

"Alright, maggots. Rope climb today." he called into the bleachers that had come silent, "Who is up first?" He looked down at his clipboard and hoped that he would choose me first.

"Joshua M. Spitz." Coach called. I looked at Josh who had gone deathly pale.

"C-c-c-coach-h-h"Josh asked through a stutter, "C-c-c-an I-i-i g-g-go l-l-last?"

"Nope. Get up here, Mr. Spitz." Coach called up not even looking up at Josh. He nodded and I squeezed his hand reassuringly as he got up. I let go of his hand and he marched down the bleachers slowly; prolonging his fear of heights.

"Whats wrong with Josh?" Luke whispered to me. I looked towards him and he looked worried for my best friend.

"Fear of heights." I told him. He nodded in understanding and I turned my attention back to Josh who was facing the rope.

"Ready" Coach asked him.

"No." Josh squeaked back.

"Go." Josh grabbed the rope and started to pull himself up. He got about three feet of the ground and started to panic.

"Ah." Josh moaned a he looked at the ground.

"Josh. Go up a little bit further." I called down to him. He looked towards me and then at the ground.

"You have 7 seconds Mr. Spitz to climb as high as you can." Coach called up.

"This is as high as I will go." Josh squeaked back and then let go of the rope with both hands and feet, falling flat on his back from 3 feet off the ground.

"Zero, Mr. Spitz." the coach told him. Normally, Josh was a straight A and B student, but when it came to rope climbing, he would take the zero without a complaint.

Josh got off the floor and came back to his seat next to me as Coach called down Emily Kofford who was one of the populars. I watched as she climbed about half way up the rope during her 2 minute period and complaining about her nails. I rolled my eyes at her complaining. Who cares about their nails during Gym class. That is like saying, I hope I don't look like a customer at the bakery. She climbed back down and coach gave her a 60% percent.

Next was Amelia Doth, who usually did pretty well. She ended up getting an 80%. Then, the name that I wanted to hear came out of the coaches mouth.

"Posy J. Hawthorne." Coach called up to the bleachers excitedly. He loved watching me climb since I was actually good at it, "Ready to beat your record, Hawthorne?"

"Absolutely, Coach." I told him as I climbed over Josh and walked down the bleachers and coming in front of the rope. Coach smiled at me his challenging smile and then asked, "How fast do you want to go?"

"As fast as I can." I told him.

"I like that. Ready Hawthorne?" he asked as he got his stop watch ready. I nodded and rubbed my hands together.

"Go." he told me and I lunged at the rope. I pulled myself up the rope as fast as I could ignoring the pain in my hands as I did. I let my feet dangle in the air as I used my upper body strength I had gained from years of experience using the bow and climbing trees.

"25 seconds." Coach yelled up to me when I was almost to the top. I could actually beat my time. I pulled myself up faster and faster trying to get to the bell.

When I was almost to the top I reached for the bell, when I felt my hand gripping the rope slip and burn. And next thing I knew I was falling through the air. I screamed as I closed my eyes and fell to the gym floor.

"Posy!" I heard someone yell and then somebody caught me in their arms bridal style with a grunt. I felt my arms go around their neck and my body lean into them as they caught me and I opened my eyes and blinked out the tears that I hadn't even known I was collecting in my eyes to see the familiar seam gray eyes of Gale Hawthorne.

**Gale's POV -**

The boy named Paul pulled open the gym door and stepped inside. Rory and I followed and followed his lead by hiding behind the bleachers.

"Posy J. Hawthorne." I heard the coach call with...admiration. Crap! Posy jut had to be in this gym class. Great, I was going to make things even worse. And why doe he sound admired?

"Ready to beat your record, Hawthorne?" he asked my sister. Record? What record? Hawthorns were not by any means admired for records...at least that I knew of.

"Absolutely, Coach." I heard my sister's voice say proudly.

"What's this record?" I whispered.

"Dude. You're sister can climb up a rope in 56 seconds flat, only using her upper body strength." Paul whispered back as he peaked around the side of the bleachers.

"Really?" I asked proudly. My sister could do that? Oh man. What else have I been missing?

"Yeah." Paul told me.

"How fast do you want to go?" the coach's voice challenged.

"As fast as I can." I heard Posy tell him and I knew she was smirking.

"I like that. Ready Hawthorne?" he asked my sister and Rory and I moved up so we could see. Posy rubbed her hands together and placed them on the rope ready to climb.

"Go." the coach told her and she immediately pulled herself upwards with out hesitation, moving crazy fast. I watched with pride and amazement as my little sister moved with such grace upwards. When she was almost to the ceiling, she reached for the small silver bell , but then her hand started to slip. I felt my heart stop for a moment. She was going to fall.

Just as I predicted, Posy's hand slid further and she lost her grip on the rope, crying in pain as her hand let go of the rope. She started to fall through the air; screaming bloody murder as she went. I felt my body freeze for a second and then spring into action.

"Posy!" I yelled in panic as I raced from behind the bleachers and to the where the Coach was standing awestruck at what was going on. I stood right underneath her and held out my arms to catch her.

She fell fast than I would have thought and caught me off guard. She landed hard into my out stretched arms and I grunted in pain as I tried to stay on my feet. She immediately put her arms around my neck and keeled into me as she stopped screaming and tried to catch her breath. I looked down on her trying to see if there was any damage. When I was studying her face she opened her eyes and looked into mine.

At first they were of confusion and vague happiness, but then they grew with realization and anger. She let her arms fall around my neck and slipped out my arms.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned as I took her face into my hands and studied it more closely. She ripped her face from my hands and then glared at me.

"Thanks." she muttered and then ran to a door at the end of the hall with the words, Girls Locker room on the wall next to it. Well that went just wonderful. I stared at the locker room door and then made a quick decision. I walked to the locker room and was about to go inside.

**Posy's POV -**

Gale. Gale caught me. GALE CAUGHT ME! At first I was confused and I was actually sort of happy to be in my oldest brother's arms again. It brought back the good memories of when I was a little kid.

_I sat at the kitchen table practically falling asleep. It was late and I begged Mom to let me stay up and wait for Gale to get home. After an hour long of throwing tantrum after tantrum and begging, she finally gave in and let me have my way. I could stay up for Gale. When I was almost asleep I heard the front door open. There was only one person that could have came in and that was Gale. I blinked a few times and slid out of my seat at the kitchen table and ran to the front door._

"_Gale!" I cried happily. He had been out hunting for what seemed like forever. I hadn't seen him this morning since he and Rory and Vick had to get up earlier and go to school and after school he always headed straight for the woods. _

"_Posy? What are you still doing up?" he asked tiredly as he got on his knees just in time for me to slam into him and give him a hug._

"_Gale! I missed you today. Do you know what I did today with Mama. We baked some bread and did some laundry and-" I told him as he pulled me up off the floor as he stood. He walked over to Ma's rocking chair and sat down with me in his lap as he yawned and I cuddled into his chest. My brother made me feel happy and I loved when talking to him. I felt safe and worry free when I was around Gale and he made me smile all the time. I proceeded to tell him about my day, what I was going to do tomorrow, what I did yesterday, and what I thought about cooking spatulas. Gale listened to me the whole time as he sometimes yawned. As I talked I started to drift off into the world of sleep in my brother's warm arms. _

"_Are you tired, Pos?" he asked. I shook my head tiredly. _

"_No. I am as wide awake as Vick after he has a bath." I told him through a yawn as I started to close my eyes sleepily. I felt my brother shift under me and then he stood up, with me in his arms._

"_Lets get you to bed, my little flower." he told me quietly as he carried me in his arms. _

"_But, I'm not tired." I moaned sleepily as I rubbed my eyes. He didn't listen and I watched through my half closed eyes as he took me into the bedroom I shared with Mama and Vick. Vick was sprawled on the floor with a blanket covering him snoring lightly and he looked happy. _

_Gale sat down on the bed I shared with Mama with me still in his arms._

"_Good night my flower." he told me as he tried to set me down on the bed. I clung to his neck._

"_But, I'm not tired." I complained. He leaned over so my back was on the mattress and unwrapped my arms from his neck. I pouted and tried to get up but he gently pushed me back down._

"_Gale I'm not-"_

"_Shh. Its time to go to sleep Rosy Posy. I love you and I will see you in the morning." he told me and then leaned down and kissed me on the forehead._

"_Gale?" I asked as he started to get up._

"_Yes, Pos?" he asked gently as he sat back down. I got up my courage to say what I was going to say._

"_Gale. I can't sleep. My feet are to skinny." I told him seriously._

But, then after I got out my slight shock, I remembered everything that had happened the past six years. I felt cold and angry thoughts about him. About how he had left me and how he had killed innocent children with that bomb of his. I was Disgusted. With a CAPITIOL D. I slid out of his arms and he immediately took my head in his hands and searched my face. I jerked my head out of my hands. I couldn't show him my face. I couldn't bring myself to cry from shock, anger, happiness, and many other emotions in front of him. I told him 'thanks' and then bolted for my place of refuge. The girls locker room. I dressed quickly back into my jeans and took off my gym shirt exposing my blue tank top and pulled the white button down over it. I wanted to get out of here.

I was about to close my locker door, when light footsteps echoed on the floor. Maybe another girl was coming in. I closed my locker door and when I turned around, I came face to face with Emily Brandley. She was my age and she had the seam look. Dark brown almost black hair and dark gray eyes with pale skin and high cheekbones.

"Hey." she said quietly.

"Hi." I told her back. She smiled lightly as she sat down on one of the benches and patted for me to sit.

"Posy. Posy Hawthorne, if memory serves me right?" she asked. I nodded.

"Emily. Emily Brandley?"

"Yes. I saw what happened. You took a pretty hard fall." she told me. I nodded and shrugged my shoulders as if it was no big deal. I bit the inside of my cheek and started to tap my fingers on my back pack that was still sitting on the bench next to me.

"Yeah. I guess." I said absentmindedly. She nodded slightly and then we sat in silence for just a minute.

"Well, I better get going. I'll see yo-" I started to say as I stood up, but I was interrupted by Emily.

"Who was that? You know, that caught you?" she asked carefully. I sighed and took a deep breath. I found it hard to try and keep my emotions in control. I wanted to cry. To cry for my older brother to come and hold me. To protect me from himself. But, I also wanted to punch my older brother. To just sock him; straight to the nose and not give it a second thought. But, I also wanted to find Josh, leave a note, and head to District 4 and never ever look back and distance myself from Gale. Then again, I also never wanted to distance myself from my brother ever again.

"My...my br-..." I tried to choke out. I took another deep breath trying to remain calm, "My brother." I felt tears prick my eyes and I spun on my heel and grabbed the strap of my back pack as I sped towards the Gym door.

"Posy?!" I heard Emily call after me, "Did I say something?"

I flew from the gym and out into the hallway, not bothering to low down for hall monitors or anything. I wanted to be alone. I had to run. I couldn't stop. I wouldn't stop. I ran and ran. Past classrooms and the front office and out into the square, before I finally thought of where I wanted to be. The woods.

I ran into the seam and past people and children. I ran past my home and past the mines and to the big electric fence that hadn't been torn down yet after six years. I tossed my backpack over and quickly crawled underneath the metal chain link into the small meadow that ran into the thick forest of trees.

I picked up my backpack and tossed it over my shoulder as I sped towards the trees that I knew would never leave me. They would always be here, until the end of the earth or until the end of time. Which ever came first, I guess.

When I was safe a few meters into the trees, I let myself start to tear up. The hot sticky liquid pricked my eyes and made me blink causing them to run down my cheeks and onto my neck. One after the other. I walked further in and took a deep breath. Smelling the pine scent from the surrounding trees and the fresh air that the trees supplied. It seemed to relax me a little as I walked further and further into the woods. When I came to the tree where Katniss use to hide her bow, I reached in and grabbed my bow and the sheath of arrows, before stuffing my backpack in the small cut out hole and taking off deeper into the woods. Maybe I could do a little hunting. Maybe I could just take a hike. Neither sounded right to me. Then a thought came to me. I'll go for a swim.

I jogged silently to the lake where Gale had taught me, Rory, and Vick all to swim when we were younger. I had picked it up right away and barely needed Gale's help at all. Rory was okay. He didn't mind swimming, but he had a harder time with it. However, Vick, was the challenging one. He was always scared he was going to drown if Gale let go of him, even when he was floating. I laughed in my mind as I ran at the thought of Vick when we were younger. I remembered how hilarious Vick's face was.

I reached the clearing and sighed as I walked to the same boulder that Gale had gone to all those years ago. I quickly stripped down to my tank top and gym shorts that I had kept on underneath my jeans and walked to the edge of the water leaving my bow and clothes next to the rock. Looking at the water with tears still in my eyes, I jumped into the cold water. I surfaced and shook out my hand as I let myself fall backwards and started to float. I let my tears that were still running run down my face and breathed deeply.

I don't know how long I had stayed like that, but when I had almost fallen asleep I heard a branch snap. I sat up quickly and looked around. I couldn't see anybody at first and then I made out the form of a person. I took a deep breath and slowly sank lower into the pond so only my eyes were showing above the water as I watched the figure come closer. I was finally able to make out sandy blonde brownish hair, sea green eyes, and the appearance of Josh Spitz. And then I realized somebody was behind him. It was also a the shape of a man. I stayed where I was watching until I came to see the form of...

**A/N: (What do you think? I know nothing really new happened in this chapter, but a big chapter is coming up soon. More with Gale, Rory, Luke, Josh, and maybe even a little Vick. Also, I am putting up a poll on my profile as to who should appear in the next chapter. Vote and let me know. I will give you three days to vote and then I will close the polls. Also, if you guys want to learn a little bit more about me. PM me questions and I will answer them and post them on my page. So, Anyways. Review, REVIEW, REVIEW! It makes me happy! And it makes you happy, because then you get another CHAPTER!) **

**- Love Ya,**

**S.A.M. (SadieAnnabethMellark) **

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	7. Authors Note - PLEASE READ!

Hello Fanfictioners!

I know it has been a long time since I last updated...and I am sorry for keeping you waiting. The last little Few months have been crazy! In the last two months my parents have announced their getting divorced, my dog died, and my older sister his getting engadged to a total jerk...oh and not to mention I almost flunked a few classes this past semester due to not turning in enough work. So, I have had barely anytime to think...let alone write. But...all is well now. I passed all my classes with C's and B's and everything is starting to even out. Well, the good news is...I have started writing Chapter 7 of Return to Glory and I am planning on posting it sometime in the next week (hopefully no later than this coming Tuesday) and I am hoping on posting Chapter 8 sometime in the middle to end of February 2013...but I am not making defident promises.

Also, I would just like to say thanks to all you lovely readers. I really enjoy doing this and I am happy that you enjoy reading it. Thank you for all your reviews and support. ;D

Thanks!

SadieAnnabethMellark (S.A.M) :D


End file.
